


the perks of cramming

by dracometria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, coffee abuse, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: In which Soobin’s cute roommate is cramming for an exam while looking like a perfect mess.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	the perks of cramming

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted fanfiction in more than six-seven years,,, darn these boys for being so cute
> 
> new to posting ao3 and have forgotten how the tagging works in general so let me know if i missed anything!
> 
> (ages - bunny: 21, penguin/unicorn/dolphin: 18)

Soobin had an orderly exam study schedule. He allocated at least an hour or two per day every day and occasionally took the weekend off. He knew his limits and very rarely crammed.

Huening Kai was a disaster. The boy was always cramming before exams, which meant he stayed up late, which meant _Soobin_ stayed up late because Huening Kai could not study without company for long before getting sidetracked. 

Which always meant Soobin’s sleep schedule got roughed up around exam time. 

...And Soobin was never able to say no, mostly because he had a big fat crush on possibly one of the most annoyingly beautiful human beings on the planet. Who also happened to be his roommate (which had required a tapestry of strings to be pulled).

Presently, Huening Kai’s hair was a disheveled mop and he was wearing one of Soobin’s hoodies. A veritable tornado of papers were strewn around his desk, and the lamplight wreathed his hair like a halo. His brows were furrowed in concentration. He looked like a perfect mess, and Soobin found it increasingly hard to resist kissing him.

Seeing Kai in his clothes made him pulse with want and all he could think of was _he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine please please I need him—_

Soobin had complex feelings about Kai wearing his clothes—the younger did it often enough for it to be a distraction, claiming that Soobin’s clothes were more comfortable and smelled nicer. They used the same detergent though? But knowing Kai went out and wore _his_ clothes around campus was enough to make him blush just thinking about it. Frankly, Soobin wanted Kai to wear his clothes all the time, but that wasn’t something he could slide into everyday conversation without giving himself away.

Huening Kai was already so staggeringly cute that he was damn near irresistible, but Soobin had these unfortunate things called morals which prevented him from 1) hitting on someone who he practically raised and 2) stopping Kai from being in peak studying form. 

(Those morals, by the way, were definitely growing weaker by the day.)

“Soobin-hyung,” Huening Kai called, nose buried in a textbook. “Could you get me another cup of coffee?” He dangled his empty mug in his free hand.

What Kai like to call “coffee” was really an extra-caffeinated coffee-flavored sugar abomination. It had to be at least half milk, cream, and sugar. Kai always ended up crashing hard the next day, but it did seem to be able to keep him perky and bright-eyed overnight.

Soobin sighed, and because he was so gone for Kai, he actually went to go make his demon blend instead of substituting it for tea, like any other reasonable human would.

“Here.” He returned shortly after; it was amazing how easy making coffee is when you don’t have to measure how much sugar and cream you’re dumping in. 

“Thanks hyung,” Kai said absentmindedly, taking a huge sip of scorching hot coffee like it was _fucking nothing._ Milk froth cling to his upper lip, and without thinking, Soobin reached over to wipe it off with his thumb.

He would have gotten away with it too if he had just acted casual about it—it’s not like it was his first time doing something like that; but instead, he freezes, his hand still hovering near Kai’s face as he’s overwhelmed with just how much the younger means to him now. Every nook, every cranny of his life, had Huening Kai’s name on it.

“Thanks hy—” the words died on his lips as Kai glanced up. When did the atmosphere get so tense? Soobin looked conflicted, his nose was doing that cute scrunchy thing it did whenever he was thinking too hard.

Soobin was also looking at him differently—a different that made him feel—shy and warm and full of anticipation.

“Huening Kai,” Soobin said quietly. “You rascal.” He cupped Kai’s cheek, taking care not to get the froth on him. Kai’s heart stammered, and it definitely wasn’t because of the coffee. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” and Huening Kai said that like he’s been waiting all his life, because he kinda has; he’s kind of been wanting this tall, adorable, and gorgeous bunny crush to realize that Huening Kai had always been rushing to grow up because of him.

Soobin was still hesitating, so Kai did them both a favor and closed the distance between them. Soobin finally pressed his lips against Kai’s—and it’s all Kai has ever wanted and more; it’s soft and warm and perfect—and he’s still sitting down so Soobin’s practically hunched over him, crowding him against his desk, and it’s kind of hot actually and the thought makes Kai blush a little. 

Also, what business did Soobin’s lips have being this soft and nice. It felt illegal. And they were still kissing, because it honestly continued to be an amazing experience; their lips met gently and sometimes messily, the kisses were sweet and exploratory. It felt natural, like they belonged together—because of course they did—and fuck, Huening Kai had literally waited _forever_ for this. 

So sue him if he whined a little when Soobin pulled away. 

“‘Ning, I like you,” Soobin said, feeling shy now that he was actually confessing, and he actually had a lot of things he prepared to say for this moment, but he promptly forgot all of them.

Huening Kai held Soobin’s hand as he grinned cheekily. “I think I figured that out.” 

Soobin pouted. “This is the part where you say you like me back.” 

“I think I love you and I have since I met you when I was 15.” 

“Oh…” 

“Now shut up and kiss me again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you" by origami-teacup on tumblr! 
> 
> there are so many of these daily AU prompts that i love,,,,, i'm writing more these days! i have a TXT fic in the Harry Potter universe in the works as well but it's taking me a while because i love both fandoms but it's hard and i'm a perfectionist ㅠㅠ
> 
> also: i do abuse the em dash sorry, it deserves lots of love and im—WILLING


End file.
